Boredom... What it may bring...
by Little Red Beast
Summary: What happens when the cast of Cardcaptors are bored out of their pants... find out as you read another one of my weird fics. (WARNING: DO NOT READ IT... IT'S BORING... SEE THE TITLE? AND I DID NO PROOVE READ IT EITHER... IT REALLY BAD... AND IT'S BORING)


Authors' note: If you haven't watched Ranma1/2 or heard of it... than I suggest you not to read this. You won't understand some jokes. Plus you're might give me annoying criticism that gives me headaches. I can't afford to have that happen. I'm going to China tomorrow and I don't need headaches right before school starts. Also I'm not good with writing Cardcaptor fan fictions, except for Zelda stuff, which is not on fanfiction.net.  
  
I'm bored... very bored... so I wrote this boring... fan fiction. Give it a chance will ya!  
  
Hint: if you don't have a sense of humor... you won't understand some jokes. They're  
A LOT OF CUSSING!!!!  
********************  
BEWARE... THIS FIC IS LIKE NO OTHER... IT'S ACTUALLY BORING... ... HEY I HAVE NO IDEA WHY I POSTED THIS FIC UP! IT'S VERY BORING!!!! GET OUT OF HERE AS FAST AND AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!!!!! THIS SORT OF DOES NOT HAVE TO DO WITH CCS.  
******************  
  
  
What happens when the casts of Cardcaptors are bored?  
  
Everyone in the Card Captor Sakura series were sitting in the park, including the Clow Cards, where staring at the sand.  
  
Syaoran: Gee... this is fun... just looking at the sand.  
  
Meiling: I know... exciting isn't it... just look at the dots.  
  
She was now snacking on fish  
  
Everyone sweat drops.  
  
Sakura: This is boring! There's nothing that we can all do! We're running out of occupations ever since the last Cardcaptor episode aired. I'm already bored with that cheap Cardcaptor game that Nintendo released on gameboy. I just can't wait until that damn Cardcaptor game comes out on Playstation. It'll probably be better.  
  
Syaoran: Hey! Look at me! I'm so bored that I gave myself up to those authors writing fan fictions. They keep making me committing suicide or getting killed in car crashes most 90% of the time their fan fictions! At least your hospital bills aren't that high as mine!  
  
Sakura: True... too true!  
  
Yamazaki: Our problem is worst!  
  
Chilharu: The American version of Cardcaptors made us cousins! We're suppose to be more that! We're suppose to be boyfriend/girlfriend!  
  
Yamazaki: So... can I have little kiss if you...  
  
Chilharu took her mallet out with an angry expression on her face.  
  
Yamazaki: Never mind! Just ignore what I just said.   
  
Meiling: I have an idea to occupy our boredom! How 'bout we make out.  
  
Meiling looked at Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran: Hey! I'm not making out with you fish breathe!  
  
Meiling frowned. Syaoran looked at Sakura in a seductive way. Sakura seemed not to notice.  
  
Sakura: Hey! Author! You up there who writing this damn fanfic! Make something happen here! I'm bored out my pants!  
  
Syaoran: I know! I didn't volunteer to be in this fanfic to be bored, but excited.  
  
Touya: Ya! For once this Chinese brat has a good point.  
  
Syaoran and Touya eyed each other ready to fight.  
  
Author: Shut up! I'm trying to think here!!!! I'm going to China tomorrow and this is my first time on a plain damn it! I can't think!!!!! And you! Syaoran, Touya... did I instruct you to fight!!! Damn it! I'm thinking. Why don't you slam you head in a waffle iron while I think!  
  
Rika: Can't we have out wedding right now!  
  
She was hugging Terada-sensei. (They're engage)  
  
Terada-sensei: We'll Rika... we can't your only ten and you still need to go through college.  
  
Rika: I guess your right.  
  
  
  
In the background...  
  
Kero: They make me sick! Terada-sensei is nearly twice the age of Rika. Damn manga serious... just had to make them engage.  
  
He was eating popcorn.  
  
Suppi: ... Hey! Save some for me! I want some popcorn too!  
  
  
  
Sakura: Please! I'm begging you author! Make something happen! I'm bored.  
  
Author: I have a great idea!!!!  
  
A white light shaped like a ball appeared.  
  
Author: Peoples... I introduce you the Ranma and his dad Genma from the series Ranma1/2!  
  
Ranma: Why am I here? I still remember that I was chased by everyone else... just like every morning... because...   
  
Fujitaka: Ah! At last! Genma! You have come back!   
  
Genma: Hehe... oh no...  
  
Genma sweat dropped.  
  
Soun: Author what have you done!! Why do I deserve this?  
  
Soun started to have fake tears in his eyes, like he always did.  
Author: What are you doing here Akane's father? Your not suppose to be here!  
  
Soun suddenly was shocked by lightning and got killed.  
  
No one really cared.  
  
Fujitaka: Is this your son, Ranma?  
  
He pointed at Ranma.   
  
Ranma: That's me... uh... who are you?  
  
Fujitaka: Meet my daughter, Sakura!  
  
Ranma: Why do I have a bad feeling about this... as though it happened... three times before?  
  
Genma: This is... well Ranma... one... two... three... four... your fourth fiancée.  
  
Sakura: I have to marry a GUY IN A PONY TAIL!!!!!  
  
She looked broken hearted at Syaoran, who pulled his sword out ready to kill Ranma.  
  
Genma: Relax... he looks much better in his girl form.  
  
He took out a bottle and poured it on Ranma.  
  
Ranma-chan: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU OLD HAG!!!!!!!!! FIRST YOU ENGAGE ME TO A BEAST, THEN A COOKING FREAK... WELL I GOT MYSELF IN THE SHAMPOO THING AND NOW YOU ENGAGE ME TO A KID????? HOW COULD YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fujitaka: Well, back when you were ten, your father didn't have place to stay... so I took him in. He wanted to pay me back for the kindness... so I asked that my daughter and you, Ranma to be betroth. I've been waiting for a long time!  
  
He started to chase his father around trying to kill him.  
  
  
  
Five minutes later...  
  
Genma: Murf, murf, mmm, urf, murf (He was in his Panda form)  
  
Fujitaka: So, you both got in that () curse, eh? Ranma turns into a girl when cold water is poured on him and you turn to a panda. Interesting. And when hot water is poured on you, you turn back?  
  
Genma: Murf  
  
He held up a sign that said: Correct!  
  
Ranma-chan: No matter what he says or you say... I'm not marrying that kid!  
  
Fujitaka: Unless you want to marry my son.  
  
Ranma looked at Touya in surprise.  
  
Touya: No, sorry... I already have a boyfriend.  
  
He pointed a Yukito.  
  
Ranma: Your... gay? I'm not marrying him!  
  
Ranma and Genma waited for the two kettles to heat up. They poured it on each other.   
  
Genma: Then you have to marry Sakura, unless you want to turn to a girl and marry Touya.  
  
Ranma sweat drops.  
  
Ranma: Why did the author have to do this to me? Why? Why? Doesn't she know I suffered enough?  
  
Author: Well not really. Chill! It's only a fan fiction. YOU DO WHAT I WANT YOU TO DO... CUZ YOU'RE GETTING PAID FOR THE JOB. BWHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: A FAN FICTION, EH!!!!!! I SUPPOSE TO GET MARRIED TO SYAORAN LI HERE!!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL THE REST OF THE CHEEZY ACTION/ROMANCE THAT YOU USE TO WRITE, EH?  
  
Syaoran blushed.  
  
Author: I decided to take a break from it all, not until two weeks or so.   
  
Meiling was in the background smirking praising the author who wrote the fan fiction.  
  
Suddenly a rumble came. A ball of smoke suddenly went towards Ranma running him over. The ball of smoke suddenly disappears to reveal three girls.  
  
One of the girls had short black/blue hair holding a mallet in her head, standing in front. Another girl had a big spachler in her had, with brownish hair, with a bandana in her hair, standing in the middle. The girl in the back had long blue hair, wore a red Chinese dress, holding a bonbori. It was Akane, Ukyo and Shampoo.  
  
Shampoo: Shampoo no happy Ranma run away from Shampoo from date.  
  
Ukyo: You promised me that you'd be going on a date with me Ran-chan unless you don't want free food.  
  
Akane: YOU STUPID IDOIT!!!!! YOU TWO TIMER... WAIT THREE TIMER YOU TOLD ME YOU WHRE GOING ON A DATE WITH ME!!!!!!!  
  
Ranma: I DID NOT SAY I WAS GOING ON A DATE WITH ANYONE!!!!   
  
Genma: Ahem... sure... he just wants the free food.  
  
Ranma: Shut up you old freak!   
  
Sakura: Who are they?  
  
Ranma: Everyone... um these are my fiancées. The girl in the red dress is Shampoo. The girl who's the cute one, holding a giant spatula on is Ukyo. And... the un-cute girl with the mallet is... Akane... You girls... meet... Sakura... my fourth fiancée.  
  
The three girls: YOUR GOING TO MARRY A KID??????? YOU JACKA$$!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All three girls' head turned big, surrounding him.  
  
Akane... brutally used her mallet and hit Ranma on the head; Ukyo took her spatula and hit Ranma on the head, while Shampoo took her bonbori and hit him up in the sky.  
  
He fell back down.  
  
Ranma: Hey... it wasn't my fault... that I have to marry this kid! It was the old mans' fault!   
  
Syaoran pulled his sword out.  
  
Syaoran: Don't you dare call Sakura that!  
  
Ranma: What you going to do with that sword, kid? Electrocute me? Look your going against a material artist here-  
  
Syaoran: Force, know my blight release the light, LIGHTNING!!!  
  
Electricity came from his sword shocking Ranma.   
  
Ranma: That it kid!   
  
Ranma and Syaoran started to fight... fist against magic.  
  
Ash: Go Ranma! You'll get use to the electricity! Like I did. Right Pikachu?  
  
Pikachu: Pika pika chu pi!  
  
Chilharu: Why and how did you get here? Aren't you suppose to be at the Orange Islands?  
  
Ash: Ya, it's just the damn American sencering company the one who are annoying me. That's the last time ever going to work with them... then again I can't break that contract.   
  
Yamazaki: You too, eh?  
  
Naoko: How did you get through?   
  
Ash: Oh ya... I went through the big hole over there...  
  
A big black hole was right in the middle of the sand box.  
  
Four of Syaoran's sisters fan after Pikachu and hugged him.  
  
One of the Sisters: Oh! He's so cute!!!  
  
Oldest sister: I wish I could hug him all night.  
  
Suddenly Pikachu shocked all the girls. They fainted and feel to the fool the 'anime way'.  
  
Syaoran's mom: Will they ever learn?  
  
Ash looked at the fight between Ranma and Syaoran had turned gory than ever... blood and bones sticking out... burses. Everyone sweat drop while watching the fight.  
  
Ash suddenly noticed that Pikachu had electrocuted the four girls.  
  
Ash: I guess I should go now...  
  
  
  
Chilharu: Nice mallet Akane!!! Is it the fifty pounder?  
  
Akane: Yes! Is yours the sixty pounder?  
  
Chiharu: Yes! You want to trade mallets?  
  
Akane: Why not?  
  
  
  
Sakura: Author! They're going to get hurt if you don't stop this!   
  
Akane: The kid's right! Ranma is a stubborn jacka$$. He'll never give up to a kid.  
  
Sakura: Would you stop saying jack$$!!! Do people in High School always say that damn word?  
  
Author: Not really. They usually say &^#@ and *@!#.  
  
Sakura: Forget what I just said! Stop Ranma and Syaoran from fighting!!!  
  
Author: I thought you wanted excitement here.  
  
Sakura: Not that type!!!! Syaoran is getting hurt!  
  
Meiling: LISTEN TO WHAT SAKURA IS SAYING!!! MAKE THEM STOP FIGHTING.  
  
Author: Well... I w-  
  
An unknown person: BWAHAHAHAH!!!  
  
Syaoran and Ranma stopped fighting from the evil laugh, bleeding... losing half of their blood.  
  
Author: Did I ask anyone to cute me off? Did I ask you two to stop fighting??? Hey I have your juicy paycheck right here... in front of me...  
  
Unknown person: So... you don't remember me, eh? I am Ganondof... King of Evil of Hyrule... BWHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Author: How did you get here? You're suppose to be in the other realm... the Sacred Realm in Hyrule where in Seven Sages trapped you. You're suppose to be in N64 game of Zelda.   
  
Ganondof: BWHAHAHAHAH!!!! YOU FOOLISH GIRL!!!! I GOT THROUGH THAT BLACK HOLE OVER THERE!!!!  
  
Author: Get out of here.  
  
Ganondof: NEVER!!!!! BWHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Author: Oh great!!! He's ruining my fanfic. HASHBROWN TAKE OVER FOR ME!!!  
  
Hashbrown: Which one? The hashbrown on the plate or me the Hashbrown the person.  
  
Author: You!!! What do you think? You're the one with fingers! Take over while I'm gone.  
  
Hashbrown: okay.  
  
The author zapped herself in the story.  
  
  
  
She zapped a bazooka and started to shoot Ganondof. He got shot five times with green blood dripping down all over his cloak and dress.   
  
Author: Take that you pig... hog... a$$hole. BWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ganondof: You can't kill me!!!  
  
Author: Just wait and see...  
  
Suddenly a white flash came down from the sky.  
  
Ganondof: What is that egg like creature?  
  
Syaoran's Sister: It's so cute!  
  
Ranma: How come it's holding a butcher knife?  
  
Creature: Togeti! Pi! Toget! Pi!  
  
Author: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S TOGETPI HOLDING A BUTCHER KNIFE!!!! GOT TO RUN!!!!  
  
The author zapped herself back.  
  
  
  
Author: What the hell did you do Hashbrown? Why did you put Togepi in the story? You know it will kill everyone... especially with A BUTCHER KNIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hashbrown: Hey you told me to take over. That's the first thing that popped in my head... so I typed it in. Can't you zap Togepi out?  
  
Author: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU CAN'T TRANSPORT OR IN OTHER WORDS GET A MAD CRAZY CREATURE OUT OF A FAN FICTION OUT OF A STORY TO ANOTHER PLACE IF IT HAS A BUTCHER KNIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hashbrown: Oh... Oops.  
  
Author: Let me take over...   
  
  
  
Everyone started to run for there life as Togepi killed everyone in site... yes even Sakura and Syaoran. Everyone in Tokyo.  
  
THE END  
  
Epilogue...  
  
Togepi killed everyone in my fan fiction.   
  
Togepi: Toget pi pi pi?  
  
Translation: How do I get rid of all these corpse?  
  
A toilet suddenly appeared next to the black hole.  
  
Togepi started to flush the corpse down the toilet. Suddenly it was clogged.  
  
Togepi: Toget! Togepi  
  
Translation: Damn it's stuck! I need to call a plumber.  
  
Mario: Dida ya call a plumber?  
  
Togepi: Pi  
  
Translation: Yes.  
  
Mario: Yahoo!!!!!!  
  
Togepi: Togepi Togepi.  
  
Translation: I need you to unclog this toilet.  
  
Mario: Okyi doki.  
  
Mario used his pluming tools pulling out Ganondof's head out.  
  
Mario: There's a head ina the toilet. Thata is the problem. You shouldn't flush heads down the toilets, na.   
  
He flushed it again.  
  
Togepi, now holding his butcher knife...  
  
You know what happens next...  
  
  
  
Here is a list of characters... how they got killed.  
  
Sakura... killed by Togepi because she thought it was a Clow Card  
Syaoran... same thing as Sakura.  
Meiling... committed suicide because Syaoran died.  
Touya... committed suicide because Yukito died.  
Yukito... head chopped off by Togepi.  
Fujiwara... killed by Togepi  
Ranma... killed trying to save Akane.  
Akane... committed suicide because of Ranma (they both love each other)  
Shampoo... same thing as Akane.  
Ukyo... same thing as Shampoo  
Genma... killed by Togepi  
Chilharu... killed by Togepi at the same time as Yamazaki  
Yamazaki... killed by Togepi at the same time as Chilharu  
Kero and Suppi... still alive... somewhere  
Eriol... was never there... on a vacation to Hawaii (alive)  
Tomoyo... attending vacation with Eriol (alive)  
Terada-sensi... killed by you know who (Togepi)  
Rika... same thing as Terada-sensi  
Sisters and mother... killed by Togepi  
Clow Cards... will always be alive  
Ganondof... head chopped off.  
Soun... killed by me  
Other Characters I forgot... (like... Nakuru) well... they got killed by Togepi... that means Sailor Moon also... got killed... BWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Author's note:   
1.  
  
Well... I know it was the worst fanfic you ever read. Hey I did warn you. So, don't clog the review with rude comments such as... it sucks. Just put why it sucks, okay?   
  
2.  
  
If your wondering who Hashbrown is... that is my best friend... okay I'll go now.  
  
3.  
  
I'll be gone for a 2 weeks... the next fanfic I'm going to write... I promise IT WILL BE MORE FUNNY THAN THIS STUPID ONE!!!! It's going to be in the Ranma section... SORRY CARDCAPTOR FANS.   
  
3.  
  
AND I'M GOING TO FINSH THE 2ND CHAPTOR OF "CARDS OF FORBIDDEN" IN A MONTH OR SO...  
  
4.  
  
DO NOT SIGN THE REVIEW UNLESS YOU HAVE AN EXPLANATION FOR... IF IT'S GOOD OR IT SUCKS... I CHOOSE THE "IT SUCKS"  
  



End file.
